Sam Puckett
Sam Puckett'' ''(born Samantha Joy Puckett 'on April 10, 1994) is 'Carly and Freddie's best friend. She is rebellious and comedic, and hates doing homework (or work at all). She enjoys playing leap frog, big banners, making goop in her spare time, and eating. She controls the sound effects on the iCarly webshow. She has actually confirmed that if she had to choose her mother or ham, she would choose ham. If she forgets to have breakfast at her house, she will eat in class. She often bickers with Carly's neighbor and schoolmate, Freddie, and also insults any girl who is attracted to him, which some people believe is because of jealousy. It is also revealed in iPromote Techfoots that she was born on a bus because her mother wasn't very good at planning things. It could also be considered that Sam's mother is somewhat neglectful, as Sam has stated that her mother doesn't feed her in iPromote Techfoots and that her mother likes dumping her with Carly and Spencer in iHeart Art (although she also said that reason her mother likes to do that is her mom thinks she'll stay out of jail), which could explain her defiant attitude. Half of her family is dangerous, including a jailed uncle (who is a lawyer) and a cousin on parole. Sam and her friends fight against a 11 year old Nevel Papperman, ruining iCarly as their young enemy. Sam has various talents she can do with her bare feet, one of which is to send a 20-letter text messge using her toes. As seen in iHeart Art, she will literally be driven insane if she doesn't make fun of Freddie, and will also even pay him cash just to insult him. She also tends to get herself in trouble and blames Freddie or Carly for it, though at times she makes someone else take the blame. She has done wrong so many times that if she did not blame it on someone else, she would be expelled. She has also been shown to be very violent. It was also revealed in iWant a World Record, that she has an apparent fascination with the "World's Fattest Priest". In iGo to Japan when they are at the iWeb awards it reveals she is ticklish when Freddie tickles her stomach and she laughs and steps back quickly. On one occasion she intimidated a classmate into telling her she was not aggressive. Sam is usually shown to be lazy, and will often slack off work. She usually blames Carly, Gibby (a classmate) and Freddie for what she's done. As seen in IWanna Stay With Spencer and iOwe You, she borrows money without repaying it. It is seen in almost all the episodes that she loves to eat, especially meat. Sam has a twin sister named Melanie, who is her polar opposite; they are physically identical, but were somehow separated after birth and developed differently in terms of mentality, and much to Sam's dismay, Melanie even has a crush on Freddie, but he doesn't think she was a real person because he was pranked earlier by Sam to come to school dressed as a clown, after which he became so skeptical to the point of paranoia. She has also been shown to have great lifting strength, and demonstrated this when she carried Freddie over her shoulder to force him into helping her get her cellphone out of Lewbert's office in the episode iFind Lewbert's Lost Love. Origins Samantha Joy Puckett was born on April 10, 1994 in the north side of Chicago, Illinois along with her sister Melanie Puckett on a bus according to the episode iPromote Techfoots, due to poor planning by Mrs. Puckett. Her mother was struggling with twins that time on the bus when she was on her way to the grocery store. Sam is of Italian, Welsh, and Mexican descent because her grandmother, J'Mam-maw, is of Italian and Mexican descent, and her father is of Welsh and Native American descent. She attended the Seattle Beauty Pageant of February 15, 2002 when she was only seven years old. She was banned for seven years because she was accused of pushing her rival LeAnn Carter down the stairs. At about the age of eight years old, she meets Carly, which she fights for Carly's sandwich on August 25, 2002. For the oddest reason, the two become best friends and have been with each other ever since. Throughout episodes, Carly has been Sam's "mother," since her own mom can't take care of her. Later in life, she meets up with Freddie. Sam thinks he's a complete nerd and always makes fun of him. Quietly, throughout the episodes, Sam has shown some affection for him in various scenes. Her full name is Samantha, but everyone calls her Sam and she was only addressed as Samantha once by her boyfriend Pete in iMake Sam Girlier. She is Carly's best friend but tolerates Freddie. She controls the sound effects on the iCarly web show. It could also be considered that Sam's mother is somewhat neglectful, as Sam has stated that her mother doesn't feed her in iPromote Techfoots and that her mother likes dumping her with Carly and Spencer in iHeart Art (although she also said that reason her mother likes to do that is her mom thinks she'll stay out of jail), which could explain her defiant attitude. Half of her family is dangerous, including a jailed uncle (who is a lawyer) and a cousin on parole. Sam and her friends fight against an 11-year-old Nevel Papperman, ruining iCarly as their young enemy. Although Sam often ridicules Freddie for his technical knowledge, Sam has on occasion shown herself to be quite well-versed in such things, such as in iStakeout when she gives the correct definition for MPEG and Freddie gets it wrong. Sam has various talents she can do with her bare feet, one of which is to send a 20 letter text message using her toes. She also tends to get herself in trouble and blames Freddie for it, though at times she makes Carly take the blame. She has done wrong so many times that if she did not blame it on someone, she would be expelled. She has also been shown to be very violent. It was also revealed in iWant a World Record, that she has an apparent fascination with the "World's Fattest Priest." On one occasion she intimidated a classmate into telling her she was not aggressive. Sam is usually shown to be lazy, and will often slack off work. She usually blames Carly, Gibby and Freddie for what she's done. As seen in iWanna Stay With Spencer she borrows money without repaying it. It was said that Sam was thinking of putting live lobsters in the trunk of her teacher's car, the same stunt pulled by Drake Parker from Drake & Josh. It is seen in almost all the episodes that she loves to eat, especially meat. Sam and her friends, have their number one fan on the show, Mandy (Aria Wallace)and she almost ruins iCarly, but Sam and friends helped make her leave to become a fan of the rock band, Backflesh (who was Spencer's favorite band group that he was also part of for a short time). Sam has a twin sister named Melanie, also born on April 10, 1994. Sam's mother was born November 25, 1967. Boyfriends *Jonah (Freddie's friend from French class), whom she broke up with because she found out Jonah tried to kiss Carly after hearing Carly and Freddie talking. On iCarly, Sam, tricked Jonah into getting a "Wedgie Bounce!" *Shane She had went out with him when Carly was also going out with him in "iSaw Him First" which made Carly and Sam both jealous and mad with each other, and then later vowed they won't ever argue over a boy since it'll ruin their friendship. *Freddie Freddie and Sam somewhat of a love/hate relationship. In some cases they are seen getting like good friends, and others time it can resort to violence. Freddie and Sam share their first kiss in the January 3, 2009 episode called iKiss. After both feeling dumb about not having kissed anyone. Before they kiss, they agree to go right back to hating each other , and after the 8 second long kiss, Freddie says, "Hey.., I hate you." In a sweet tone, to which Sam replies awkwardly, "Hate you too.". Over the course of the show, their relationship has grown into more of a friendship then enemyship. Although both express a disliking of one another, it is clearly seen the two have a much better relationship than usually let on. Although he has never been a boyfriend of hers, he is a considered love interest. In a recent blog on icarly.com, Sam states that she got a fortune from a fortune cookie that reads, "You will fall in love with a total nerd." possibly hinting a future relationship between Sam and Freddie. *Pete In the episode entitled, iMake Sam Girlier, she and Pete go on a few dates. *Fleck in iQuit episode she was work with him iShort show. Friends *Carly *Freddie *Spencer *Gibby Trivia *Jennette McCurdy played Trisha Kirby, a minor girlfriend of Dustin Brooks in Zoey 101- another Nickelodeon show by Dan Schneider, creator of iCarly. *She has also played a role on True Jackson VP as "Pinky", The mean and popular girl in school. *Jennette McCurdy's role as Sam Puckett from iCarly was referenced in the Nickelodeon game show Brain Surge, where she and Nathan Kress co-starred. *Her last name "Puckett" is the name she got from a late baseball player Kirby Puckett *LOVES fried chicken and ribs *Sam is rumored to have been arrested four times, she disclaims this rumor, saying that she has only been arrested three times. *Sam and Freddie's usual bet is to put a sink hose sparyer down their pants and turn it on, making it look like they wet themselves. *Sam is so violent that according to iChristmas, if she wasn't a popular and well-respected celebrity on iCarly, then she would have gone to a juvenile detention center. *Sam is shown to have a rabid cat named Frothy. *Before the episode iFence, Sam read only three books: Boogie Bear, Boogie Bear 2, and Boogie Bear 3: The Return of Boogie Bear. In iChristmas, it turns out that Boogie Bear 3: The Return of Boogie Bear is her favorite book whether or not Spencer was born normal. *As revealed in iChristmas, her favourite colour is brown: the colour of gravy. *Sam wants to be an "invisible ninja" when she grows up. *Competed in pageants (she placed second in 19 of them) one was the Seattle Beauty Pageant of February 15, 2002 until she was accused of pushing her rival, LeAnn Carter, down a flight down a flight of stairs and banned for 7 years. However, she maintains is was merely an accident. She also self-admittedly "feels hot" in a pink evening gown. *Carries an "emergency" fried chicken thigh in her purse, as well as baggies of ribs (both beef and pork). *Known to throw tantrums along with Spencer when she doesn't get her way. *' Fried chicken' is sometimes a code for Freddie. Family Sam has a lot of relative that are in prison and parole but her only two relatives that are not in jail nor on parole is her cousin Greg Patillo and sister Melanie. *Sarah Puckett (mother) *Mr. Puckett (father) *Melanie Puckett (sister)(twin) *Aunt Maggie (aunt) *Judy Puckett (aunt) *Morris Puckett (uncle) *Cousin Garth (cousin) *Greg Pattillo (cousin) *J'Mam-maw (grandmother) *Sam's Grandfather (grandfather) *Carmine Puckett (uncle) *Uncle Buzz (uncle) *Annie Puckett (cousin) Enemies *Ms.Briggs *Jocelyn *Missy *Tasha in (iNevel) *LeAnn Carter *Lenny *Wade Collins Twitter Role Play Names *@ItsSamPuckett *@QueenHamPuckett Notes *Her locker is revealed to have a picture of Drake Bell and Fall Out Boy. *She is aggressive, and extremely violent. She mentions a lot of her family and they are really aggressive just like Sam. *She once got extremely sick by having the July 1992 stomach bomb and food poison when she ate that expired chocolate that Missy gave her. *She once ate a half eaten hamburger that had been thrown in the trash. *She was once in a juvenile detention center. *Sam started calling Freddie a dork since the first day they met. Category:Characters Category:Puckett Family